BBE Boys Behind Espada Part3
by tocho mira
Summary: lanjutan


Waktu di Dept. Store Karakura Wah ramai sekali gedung ini . (Stark *kagum*)  
>Berbeda dengan suasana Hueco Mundo (Szayel)<br>Hmm baiklah Nona Rukia apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya (Ulqui)  
>Hidup di sini kita harus memerlukan uang .. entah itu untuk membeli baju atau.. (Rukia *kata2nya terputus karena tiba- tiba dating sekerumun orang*)<br>Tolong jadilah model icon kami.. (Seorang pria berjenggot)  
>Ya, kalian tinggi dan tampan cocok untuk model fashion kami (Wanita yang bermake up tebal)<br>Jangan,, bergabung di agensi kita saja nanti bisa jadi pemain sinetron (Lha? Mank ada sinetron yak?) (pencari bakat berkacamata)  
>Diam kalian tidak sopan memotong bicaraku (Rukia *berteriak*)<br>Sekerumun orang itu melihatnya sesaat namun, mereka kembali rebut dengan 3 serangkai nan cakep itu.. Hahagz

Baiklah,,, nona Rukia tadi menjelaskan qta harus punya uang untuk hidup di sini (Szayel)  
>Ya apakah kalian akan membayar kami jika kami mau menerima tawaran kalian? (Stark)<br>Tentu tuan,, berapapun yang tuan inginkan (Pria Gendut yang berjenggot)  
>Aku juga.. Aku juga Hmm.. baiklah kita bertiga mau bekerja di tempat kalian tapi qta hanya bertiga sedangkan kalian ada berjubel.. gak mungkin kita terima semua.. ( Stark)<br>Aku tahu.. dengan lelang.., sipaa yang menawari gaji yang lebih tinggi itu yang akan kita terima (Szayel)

Setelah proses Lelang itu akhirnya Szayel, Ulqui, dan Stark merasa lega dan menghampiri Rukia..  
>Sudah beres nona Rukia (Szayel)<br>Hah ( Rukia *melongo*)  
>Kenapa? (Ulqui)<br>Kalian hebat sekali.. bukan mencari pekerjaan malah kalian dengan mudah dapat tawaran kerjaan.. gajinya gede pula.. aku aja yang kerja sambilan di toko kue gajinya cuma sedikit. (Rukia *kagum*)  
>Ini juga berkat nona Rukia.. Oh iya tadi ada yang bayar gaji awal buat kita bertiga Tolong antar kami makan nanti kami traktir. ( Stark)<p>

Saat di rumah makan.. tanpa sadar mereka bertemu dengan Grimmjow Oe.. Grimmy (Szayel)  
>Cih.. kenapa ada kalian lagi .. *ngelirik Rukia* apa lagi ada nenek sihir disini ( Grimmy)<br>Apa kau bilang.. pandanganmu jelek sekali (Rukia)  
>Wah..wah sudah sudah kalian jadi seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tuh.. ampe diliatin orang2. ( Szayel)<br>Tutup mulutmu,, dan kami bukan sepesang kekasih ( Grimmy dan Rukia*bersamaan lalu mereka saling membuang muka..malu*)

Baiklah,, tunggu disini aku akan memesan makanan (Ulqui)  
>Sedang apa kau disini? (Grimmy)<br>Nona Rukia, tadi membantu kita cari pekerjaan.. dna kita berhasil (Stark)  
>Yap.. berkat dia kita jadi punya banyak uang dan bisa makan.. lalu kenapa kau kesini dapat uang darimana? (Szayel)<br>Itu *mukanya bersemu* tadi aq ketemu tante2 yang make up nya tebal.. dia nawarin aku jadi icon produknya (Grimmy)  
>Tante- tante yang mukanya aneh itu? Berarti kita satu agensi (Stark)<br>Satu Agensi? ( Grimmy)  
>Ya,, kita menerima tawaran dia untuk jadi model produknya.. kebetulan sekali ya Grimmy tapi kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan dia? Apa kau mengikuti kami? (Szayel)<br>Hah? *mukanya jadi merah* tidak tadi aku bertemu nenek.. lalu aku Membantunya bberjalan melintasi daerah sini (Grimmy)  
>Benarkah? Aku tak percaya hei makhluk rambut biru yang aneh (Rukia)<br>Apa katamu? (Grimmy)  
>Apa? (Rukia)<br>Lalu Ulqui dating ..  
>Makanannya akan diantar 5 menit lagi Grimmjow tadi aq melihatmu berada di belakang kami saat berjalan (Ulqui)<br>Hah? Tidak mana mungkin (Grimmy *matanya gak liat Ulqui*)  
>Tidak mungkin aku merasakan Reatsu-mu (Ulqui)<br>Sudahlah,, lupakan saja (Grimmy)

Baiklah ,,, akan kulanjutkan.. disini kalian harus menempuh pendidikan.. jadi kalian harus bersekolah (Rukia)  
>Sekolah? Apa disana banyak gadis cantik? (Stark)<br>Tentu.. kalau kau jeli melihatnya..sekolah dimulai jam 7 pagi.. (Rukia)  
>Lalu.. bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kami? (Ulqui)<br>Kalian masih punya uang kan? Berarti kalian harus menyewa apartemen untuk tempat tinggal kalian . Ini.. aq beri kartu nama kepala sekolah SMU Karakura kalian bisa daftar pada orang yang namanya tercantumdi kartu itu.. baiklah aku tak bisa lama- lama 10 menit lagi aku ada kerja sambilan (Rukia *buru- buru membereskan tasnya*)  
>Baiklah,, trima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini nona Rukia (Ulqui)<br>Sama- sma ( Rukia *tersenyum*)

Keesokan harinya di SMU Karakura Yay! Cowok yang itu cakep sekali.. bukan yang rambutnya pink itu imut sekali.. Yang matanya ijo itu cool banget.. Tidak yang rambutnya biru lebih oke

Continued .. 


End file.
